Vampire: Apocalypse
by Visions of Paradise
Summary: Zues and the gods decide to rid the world of vampires. 3 vamps embark on a quest to defeat the gods- will they suceed? Or will vampires remain no more than a mythological nightmare you see out the corner of your eye when alone in the dark?


**Recollections of the Distorted Kind**

_"If you knew it was the end, would you tell anyone? Would you want to be the one to represent everything everyone hated and dispised because you were the one who brought the truth to their eyes? If you spoke the words or even thought of the end of all things known to your kind, would you keep it to yourself, or look suprised when you were drug away to the mental holding cells to wait for longer confinement?"_

Angelina d'Angoulême wrote her letter trying the best she could to put words to all she was feeling. She felt the world was aginast her, and she could no longer be a part of it. She knew no peace, no love, and longed for an end. An end of which she would no longer have to do anything she didn't want to, or be anything she didn't want to.

Her cheeks screamed for sunlight and her eyes were like a ravenous wolf's; yellow with green and smirking. But her lips were the only thing that seemed to be alive; blood red. Her hair was mid-length and midnight black.

_"I could write on and on, fill book upon book with the things I've done and seen in my life- but I see no point." _

She thought about how she should end it.

Love? There was no love, no one she loved was alive at that time because they'd gone before her.

Sincerely? What did she have to be 'sincere' about? So, she finished it the best way she knew how.

_"Warm regards, Gia."_

She placed the pen beside the letter delicately on the desk, then picking up the letter she grimaced as she held the cold metal to her wrist, stiff and close. She thought for a moment about what would happen once she decided to go through with it. Was there a heaven or a hell? Would she die and be banished from heaven? She thought of the consequences. The numerous consequences. There was nothing that could damn nor save her soul. And if there was a hell, she was always living in it. She made up her mind.

She took the blade and slashed quickly across her wrist, then quickly across the other. She felt the worst sting at first and then suddenly went numb as she fell to the floor. She felt warmth gathering around her and seeping through her clothes. Finally, it would all be done.

Later-

"Gia!" Josette screamed as she saw Gia lying on the ground.

"Not again..." Selene said muttering as she walked calmly over to her. Selene stepped in the blood and crouched as she shook her friend.

"For Christ's sake will you wake up!" Selene yelled as she finally slapped Gia awake. Gia awoke quickly. She had slit her wrists, she remembered. She looked down at them. There were no marks on her, just scars. Old scars.

"Gia, need I remind you of what you are?" Josette said with a hand over her heart in shock. Gia shook her head in defeat. She knew what she was. The year was 1666, and she was a vampire. As were her two friends, as was also the man who bit her. She looked around then asked a fairly good question.

"Why are you here?" She asked in a drowsy slur of words as she rose from the puddle of blood.

"There's a problem." Selene said. Josette stood glancing out the window. The sun had set behind the black out curtains and the nightowls were out. She gave a smile that exposed her fangs.

"How big is it?" Gia asked walking to her desk and tearing apart the letter she wrote.

"Fairly big if you consider the end of our race important." Josette said looking back to Gia. Gia noticed the clothes she wore. A crimson dress with some white fringe, the latest thing in London. The choker was black satin with a rhinestone buckle. It went well with her dark brown and red hair. Selene wore an emerald green dress that was similar, with the choker that held an emerald.

"What do you mean?" Gia asked standing and heading toward her room up the stairs. They followed in hot pursuit without even gasping for air.

"There's a rumor going around the pub that Zues and all the other bastards upstairs want to have vampires wiped out." Selene said as she sat on the bed. Gia came back wearing a blue dress with a velvet blue collar. She sat on a stool infront of a vanity mirror. Josette came over behind her and began to brush her hair and fix it into an up-do with curls.

"Bull. Complete bull. You know no human could know that kinda stuff. Probably someone with too much absynthe in his system." Gia said dismissing the subject.

"That's what I thought," Josette said. "Until I found out it was what Michelle Kensington who started it."

"Michelle? As in, the ORACLE Michelle?" Gia asked in disbelief. Michelle was well known throughout the vampire community. Her visions came true and she could summon spirits though she was no vampire or higher being herself.

"Where is she now?" Gia asked turning around to face her friends. Josette sighed and looked to the floor.

"So you didn't hear." She said.

"Didn't hear what?" Gia asked standing to her feet, with the urge to hear more. Her heart pounded as her head told her it was extremely crucial.

"Michelle Kensington's dead."


End file.
